Improvement in the speed of LSI (Large Scale Integrated Circuit) is usually attained by miniaturizing transistor which constitutes LSI.
In recent years, however, this miniaturization result in narrowing intervals between wirings, and retardation (wiring retardation) of a signal transfer or cross talk between adjacent wirings has become remarkable. Accordingly, these problems hinder making LSI high-performance.
Lowering the dielectric constant of the insulating film filling between wirings is examined as one of the ways to solve this problem. In order to lower the dielectric constant, the thermosetting resins, such as an epoxy resin has attracted attention, because these resins have carbon-carbon unsaturated bond as a reaction group which does not generate the high polar functional group during hardening stage.
However, insulating film obtained from the coating liquid containing the thermosetting resin having carbon-carbon unsaturated bond as a reaction group has not provided sufficiently and stably a insulating film having low dielectric constant.
The object of the present invention is to provide a coating liquid for producing insulating film having low dielectric constant and capable to generate a stable electrical property of electric device such as transistor.